


A Special Gift

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pancakes, gift-giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: It is Cody's decant day and Obi-Wan has a few surprises planned.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treetart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/gifts).



> This is for my dear ori'vod treetart! You know how great you are, but I'm still going to tell you!
> 
> Go check out their writing!!

Obi-Wan crept back into their bedroom to check on his still-asleep husband, who is currently cuddled adorably underneath a pile of blankets. Smiling softly to himself, he turned his thoughts to the list of surprises he planned for the day.

On this day several years ago, his beloved commander was decanted. And, well, that was as close as Obi-Wan could get to a birthday for his love. Although millions of clones shared the same face as his beloved, Obi-Wan treasured Cody for being the individual he is and would never pass up on an opportunity to celebrate his individuality.

Obi-Wan took one last glance at Cody’s relaxed face before he withdrew and crept towards the kitchen.

Obi-Wan started lightly humming as he glided around the small space, prepping for breakfast. He was planning on making all of Cody’s newly discovered favorite foods. And some of that wretched caf he and his brothers loved so much. With a pot of that awful caf brewing, he set about the task of making pancakes. In no time he had a decent stack going. This was going to be one special day indeed.

~

It was the heavenly smell of caf and the delightful sound of his husband singing that pulled Cody out of his dreams. He smiled to himself for a moment and gave himself some time to adjust. The sound of Obi-Wan singing in their home was a noise he cherished. The other man never relaxed enough while they were deployed to sing; this was a special treat.

He stood up, not bothering to put on either a shirt or pants before he left their bedroom. It’s not like Obi-Wan would mind. They didn’t have any plans for the day.

He leaned against the wall in the doorway of their little kitchen stealing glances at his _riduur_. Obi-Wan was clad in the most ridiculous pink apron, covered in flour and possibly eggs, swaying to his music as he flipped a pancake in the air.

At the best possible second Cody whispered, “Good morning, _cyare_.”

His husband was so distracted that the pancake in the air fell on the ground. Obi-Wan looked from the abandoned pancake to Cody, then back at the pancake, then back to Cody, the shock on his face too much for the commander to take.

Cody burst out laughing, clutching the wall for support as he doubled over. After a brief second of pouting Obi-Wan joined his laughter with his own musical chuckle.

After getting that out of his system Cody waltzed over to Obi-Wan and grabbed his arms, bringing them up around his neck. Cody nuzzled his head into Obi-Wans neck and inhaled the rich fragrance Obi-Wan carried.

“I said good morning,” Cody murmured into his ear. “ _Ner’jetii, cyare_.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the little shiver that went through his body at the sound of his partner speaking Mando’a. Cody felt his contentment through their Force bond and wrapped his arms a little tighter around Obi-Wan, dropping them a bit to pull their waists snug together.

“Good morning, darling.” Obi-Wan knocked their heads together.

Cody pulled back a bit and placed his forehead against Obi-Wans, closing his eyes and relishing their soft and open love.

A burning smell intruded on their quiet moment.

“The stove top!” Obi-Wan yelled and broke their hold. He rushed over to turn the offending burner off.

Cody smirked and poured himself a cup of caf. He grabbed Obi-Wans tea and moved out of the kitchen towards their little couch.

Abandoning the mugs on the table he sunk into the cushions with a sigh, aligning himself so that Obi-Wan could snuggle close. To his surprise, Obi-Wan chose to sit on the edge of the couch instead. Cody lifted an eyebrow at that, sending a small ripple of complaint through their bond.

Obi-Wan laughed and grabbed Cody’s hand. Meeting his eye and sending a wave of teasing back, Obi-Wan pulled Cody’s hand up further and brushed his lips across his wrist, then his palm, before settling his hand on Obi-Wans cheek. Cody felt the flushed heat through Obi-Wans beard and leaned in to kiss the tiny freckles dotted across his face.

Obi-Wan pulled back before Cody reached his mouth. Cody let out a growl.

“What is up with you today?” He squinted down at his husband. “You’re being weird.”

“I,” Obi-Wan lifted his chin. “Have no idea what you are talking about.” The humorous glint in his eye told a different story.

Cody moved his hand from Obi-Wans cheek to his neck and pulled their foreheads together again. “Oh? Really?”

“Really.”

Cody tilted his chin upwards, placing the slightest amount of pressure on Obi-Wans neck. This time, Obi-Wan allowed a kiss.

When they broke apart Obi-Wan wore a gleaming smile. Cody groaned.

“What is it now?” He put his head in his hands. “Every time you get that look, we end up chasing pirates or rescuing children.”

When he looked up his husband was gone.

“Obi-Wan?” He sat up and glanced around the space. “How did I possibly lose you in this tiny house?”

He jumped as Obi-Wans face popped up from behind the couch, the _osik_ -eating grin still occupying his features. In a flash, Obi-Wan was seated on Cody’s lap and pushing a small box into his hands.

“Happy decant-day, darling.”

 _Is that today?_ He thought. Cody looked up into the blue eyes he knew so well and felt such love, such devotion, such _adoration_ he almost cried. He brought Obi-Wan a little closer and kissed his forehead. Cody was bit too emotional to respond, but Obi-Wan understood. He nudged Cody and pushed the gift in his hands toward his chest in a clear _open it_.

Cody looked down at the plain brown box adorned with his name in his husbands writing.

“When did you have time to get me a gift?” He ran his fingers across the lettering. “You can’t even find time to sleep while we’re away.”

“Someone owed me a favor or two, it was a quick phone call,” Obi-Wan patted Cody’s chest. “Open the box, dear.”

Cody lifted the lid to reveal a small clip, very similar to the one currently on his belt to hold Obi-Wans lightsaber when it was inevitably separated from him in battle. He gave Obi-Wan a questioning look and picked up the small clip.

“Oh,” The word slipped from his lips. “Is this?”

“Beskar.” Obi-Wan confirmed, his voice and facing betraying no signs of the uncertainty screaming across their bond. “I know it’s so small, and rather presumptuous of me to think you would want it as a clip, but you know we can always have it re-forged to something more to your liking if-”

Cody cut him off with a heated kiss.

“Obi-Wan, _cyare_ , this is perfect,” He cupped Obi-Wans face. “This is more than I could ever ask for.”

Obi-Wan hummed his pleasure and leaned into the touch. They were still making up for lost time aboard the Negotiator.

Cody really did have the best _riduur_ in the galaxy. Cody moved his gift beside the forgotten mugs and pulled his husband closer. After all, it _was_ his decant day. They should celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, thank you for reading! I hope you have an amazing day. 
> 
> Mando'a:
> 
> cyare-beloved  
> riduur-spouse  
> ner'jetii-my Jedi  
> osik-poop


End file.
